X-ray information can be stored in so-called storage phosphors, whereby X-ray radiation passing through an object, for example a patient, is stored as a latent picture in a phosphor layer of a medium. In order to read out the latent picture, the phosphor layer is irradiated with stimulation radiation, and so stimulated into emitting emission radiation. The emission radiation, the intensity of which corresponds to the stored picture, is collected by an optical detector and converted into electric signals. The electric signals are further processed, as required, and finally made available for examination, in particular for medical/diagnostic purposes, whereby they are displayed in corresponding display equipment, eg. a monitor or a printer.
European Patent Application EP 1 378 766 A1, herein incorporated by reference in its entirety for background information only, made known a system, whereby a read-out unit is mounted onto a carrier by means of tapered screws, and this carrier together with the read-out unit is moved over the phosphor layer during read-out. In specific situations, for example where there is jolting, temperature fluctuation or tilting of the carrier while being moved, this can lead to reduction of the quality of the X-ray information read out from the phosphor layer.